Talk:Artemis
I believe Arty was injured by Kamakura, not Snake-Eyes, before she became a cyborg. Kama's player agrees with me. :) -Sydney 22:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The FIRST injury was from Snakey. She lost her right hand to Snake-Eyes. Her Left Arm to Kama, her Left Eye to Kama. The Rest of her Right Arm was done at th same time they did her Left Arm. I REALLY need to sit down and work out Arty's stuff. She's so lacking, compared to my other Characters, but not as bad as Wraith and Flamers. Kadjem 14:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oops, gotta redo my timeline. War in Banzheen was in 1991... Kadjem 19:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) * I have an IC note to give to Artemis next time we're on the MUX. Remind me if I forget. B) --BZero 06:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) * I shall try to remmber. Now to try and get some sleep. Log editing is fun and all.. But it takes time! Kadjem 06:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) * And Now I'm like all curious! Kadjem 04:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) * Ha! I should be able to get online tomorrow ~9 PM after derby practice. >B) --BZero 14:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) * I should be on after My Son's Baseball game. It ends at 8... So.. At about 8:30-9:00 PM Central. Oooh, Synchronize your watches? :) Kadjem 15:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Synchonized Watches I'll get out of derby practice at 8:30 PM EST, so I'll try to hurry to IceSpark's, shower, and get on the MUX ASAP. See you online tomorrow! --BZero 16:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) SG Arty OK... The inner Artemis is demanding it. However, the fight is waging still over who SG Arty is. Is she: Mirror of Cobra-Arty, Still in Cobra, enjoying the Peace Movemn, standing Side by Side wth Dear Dad (Who could be ANYONE), supporting the Movement because Daddy says to do it and she is all fleshie? OR.... Is she Mirror of Cobra Arty, who joined the Joes, because, she wants to break away from her peace loving father, who denounced her evil way, and she is still a cyborg? I need thoughts, opinions, flames, or some way to keep the inner-Arty at bay! Kadjem 17:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... peace-loving dad was killed by SG-G.I. Joes, and SG-Art herself was cut up by SG-Snake-Eyes and/or Ebony? Rebuilt by Professor Over-Kill, she now clashes with Father Cobra, wanting to take a more direct approach against G.I. Joe? --BZero 18:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Inner-Arty Likes :) Kadjem 18:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Poor Arty Her revenge desire can now, never be fullfilled. I finally decided on who killed her Father, after seeing who was on the team that assaulted the Springfield Airport.... It just made perfect sense for the Revenge-Modivated Sniper to have er very reason for existence to be pulled out from under her. Now, she will have to plot against two Joes. The leader of the Assault Team, Stalke, and the Leader of the Joe Mission, Hawk... That is, once she learns, finally, who killed her Daddy. Which, might not be as hard as it sounds. There are likely recordings of the assault... Maybe something finally gets declassified... Of course, there are other things to finish first. This is just setting up a short term: Arty's Revenge Plotting Scenario.... Likely someone like Wiretap'd talk her down. Kadjem 15:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Plague I saw her mention the Plague base in a report -- has she joined the Plague, or is she just using their facilities? B) BZero 04:27, December 11, 2010 (UTC) She went to the Base to assist, as she is a Middle East Expert. The Majority of her field time, pre-MUX, and even during my month long absences, are spent, ICly, in the Mid-East. And if there wasn't already a Range-Viper in the plague, I might petition for her to become a member. Kadjem 04:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) * Coolcool. Thanks for the heads-up. B) BZero 05:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) New Actress I decided that Artemis needed a NEW Look. The old actress wasn't doing it for me any more. So, introducing Alice Braga as Artemis! (Hey, they do it in Soap Operas!) --Kadjem (talk) 05:47, February 6, 2014 (UTC)